


Tight Spaces

by FallLover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Convin, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulative Connor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, RK900's name is nathan, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Sort of exhibitionism, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Workplace Sex, basically best ending but they worked at a law firm the whole time, lawyer AU, minor angst with a hopeful ending, referenced edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Paralegal Connor pushes junior associate Gavin into a bathroom stall and orders Gavin to fuck him.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, ConnorxGavin - Relationship, Convin - Relationship, GavinxConnor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. In which Connor wants to fuck in a bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this piece by futai21](https://twitter.com/futai21/status/1288675165077823489) and because I've always wanted to write one of these.
> 
> This chapter is only RK800/Gavin.

Connor’s right hand was warm somehow, which was almost more distracting than anything else. Thankfully his hand was also just _firm_ as he clamped his fingers around Gavin’s mouth to muffle any noises Gavin made as Gavin thrust his dick into Connor’s fucking tight ass.

Connor himself had a contemplative, but slightly sly expression on his face as he gazed back at Gavin. He had his other hand on Gavin’s right knee for balance as he straddled Gavin in the thankfully not _too_ tiny work bathroom stall.

The fucker had cornered Gavin when Gavin was finishing up cleaning his hands. Connor practically shoved him into a stall, locking the door behind them.

“Sit down,” Connor ordered, “and pull down your pants.”

Gavin stared at him, all other retorts he’d had initially dying. He frowned. “What the-? The hell are you-?!”

Connor just fucking stared at him and said, “You’ve wanted to fuck me for weeks.”

Gavin flushed ever so slightly at the insinuation, but tried to hide any other reaction as Connor just kept fucking _staring_ at him, and what was Gavin supposed to do with that???

“I’m giving you your chance,” Connor continued.

And _that_ made Gavin blink.

Connor pulled off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack behind himself, popped his shoes off and set them aside, then reaching down to his fly, with Gavin tracking every movement. “We have about… 20 minutes before someone thinks something odd is happening.” He undid his belt and raised an eyebrow at Gavin.

Gavin felt there was some corner of his mind screaming WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK???!!!

“This is a prank, isn’t it?” Gavin demanded. He frowned. “If you’re recording this, you can fuck off.”

Connor pulled his belt off and placed it on the floor, then reached for his fly. “It’s not a prank, Gavin.” He undid the zipper and button and Gavin realized, yeah, it probably wasn’t.

"We're at _work_ ," Gavin said, that last bit of desperation sneaking out as he scrambled to hang onto his sanity.

Connor smiled. "As if that's ever stopped anyone."

Gavin frowned. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Let's just say you attorneys never find the used condoms in the scanners because you always get us to do the copying. There's a lot more sex going on at this place than you're clearly aware." Connor raised an eyebrow at him. "More if you got with the program and undid your pants."

…Maybe Connor had downloaded some temporary insanity thing. Or it was a bet? Or… Or… Gavin was really fucking desperate and yeah, so he _had_ wanted to fuck Connor for a while, but he didn’t like… _broadcast_ it, or at least he thought he didn’t. But somehow Connor knew, and, well…

It felt like someone other than Gavin reached down with his own hands, undid his own fly, and pushed his pants and underwear down.

“Sit on the toilet,” Connor ordered, pushing his own pants down, revealing those mile-long legs and—shit the fucker wasn’t wearing underwear—and seeming to take _no_ notice of Gavin’s state of undress otherwise.

Gavin obediently sat, not sure why he was just… obeying. Suddenly _Connor_ was in charge? The little robot paralegal?

Well yeah, the fucker was slightly taller than Gavin, which was even more noticeable when Gavin was sat on a toilet seat looking up at the fucker while he was standing, but _still!_

Connor quickly lowered his pants to the ground and pulled his legs out and then – as delicately as a tall guy in a small bathroom stall could – straddled Gavin. Suddenly they were up close and personal and Gavin had precisely zero ideas about what he was supposed to do.

Gavin could feel Connor’s oddly soft skin against his own, noted that the android wasn’t breathing – obviously he wouldn’t be – and how the angle meant that Connor was still _looking down at him_ , like always, the fucker. Connor was surprisingly lighter than Gavin had imagined, but also quite similar to a human’s weight. Not that Gavin had been straddled by many people in his life, but his legs weren’t being crushed, anyway.

Of course the most pressing – literally – issue was that their fucking _dicks_ were touching each other, on a level of sudden intimacy that was just sort of shorting out Gavin’s remaining braincells. He felt like his face might melt off due to his blush. He realized a bit late that he was just staring at Connor’s dick, as if the fact that it just looked like a normal human dick was utterly bizarre. Which it was, really. He wasn’t sure _what_ he expected. Maybe a badly modelled vibrating dildo?

Connor was still watching him, that slightly amused expression on his face.

“Don’t have lube or condoms,” Gavin finally said. He’d left his jacket at his desk when he headed to the bathroom, otherwise the situation might be different. Gavin might be a dumbass when it came to relationships, but he followed the ‘always come from prepared rule’, all right?

“Don’t need them,” Connor replied.

Gavin’s eyebrows rose.

And then the main bathroom door opened and they both froze.

Well… Gavin froze, and Connor placed his right hand over Gavin’s mouth.

Connor put a finger over his lips, indicating quiet.

Gavin rolled his eyes. Yeah, no _shit_.

But that was a mistake. Because when Gavin’s eyes resettled on Connor, the amused expression was somehow… darker, and something seemed to drop in Gavin’s stomach, like the feeling before a roller coaster went into a steep dive.

They could hear the guy who’d entered the bathroom pick a stall. He was humming to himself, apparently, along with the bathroom music, which Gavin had quite frankly tuned out until suddenly neither he nor Connor were talking. Connor, however, seemed to think it was the opportune time to lift himself up with his stupidly strong robot legs and slowly lower down onto Gavin’s cock.

Gavin bit his lip to quiet the grunt he was going to make. Fucking literal tight ass android touching his already stupidly hard cock just—! He reached out and grabbed Connor’s right side, his fingers grasping desperately at Connor’s shirt, but it didn’t seem to bother the android.

Connor took his time, slowly fucking himself on Gavin’s dick. Connor’s extremely normal looking dick bounced a little with the movement, but Gavin’s eyes drifted shut, oblivious, trying to quiet his breathing.

Connor kept up his movement for a while, leaning close so Gavin couldn’t even remotely escape him. He went so slowly it barely made any noise. Thankfully the bathroom music drowned it out.

Gavin knew his lips would be a mess after this with how he was biting them to stay quiet.

At one point, Gavin felt a nudge and opened his eyes to see that Connor was batting his chest lightly with his hand and raising an eyebrow at him, expectantly. Connor was fully seated at this point, and not even sweating, the fucker. Whereas Gavin was shaking and breathing heavily and grateful for Connor’s grip on his face.

Connor started to pull his hand away and Gavin instantly grabbed his arm, knowing he probably looked scared, too, fuck it, fuck—!

Connor’s smile returned, but he left his hand in place. Somehow it was grounding, too, for everything that was happening.

Whoever was in the bathroom with them flushed and got out of the stall.

Connor wiggled ever so slightly and mouthed, “Well?” at Gavin.

Gavin began slowly thrusting, not sure how to make it quiet. He felt like every squeak he made on the toilet seat was a dead giveaway. This whole thing was fucking terrifying. Connor’s expression of amusement never left, and it egged Gavin on, but the fear of discovery, while hot, kept him slow, too. He felt like his throat was going to explode at how hard he was suppressing any of the many noises he kept trying to make, and it was… rather distracting.

The rando outside washed his hands and walked away.

Connor placed his spare hand on Gavin’s thigh, making Gavin flinch ever so slightly.

When the door shut and they were alone again, Gavin picked up his pace, wanting to get rid of that stupid amused smirk on Connor’s face. It stayed mercilessly in place as Gavin worked. The seat was unforgiving on his skin and he imagined he'd be sore later, but he kept going, listening for the sound of the door opening, but more and more just focused on ramming himself into Connor's hole.

After what felt like a million years, Connor tilted his head back, fluttered his lashes, and shut his eyes, biting his own lips. His legs twitched and he tightened ever so slightly around Gavin’s cock.

Gavin’s grip tightened on Connor’s side and he came mostly just to _that_ expression on Connor’s face.

Eventually, they ended up with Connor leaning over Gavin’s chest, his right hand slipping down to Gavin’s neck as Gavin panted.

When Gavin was cognizant enough to realize, he noted that Connor hadn’t come, and reached out a hand to Connor’s cock.

Connor batted his hand away and slowly pulled himself off of Gavin, reaching over to the toilet paper to wipe himself off.

Gavin blinked. “I can still—”

“It can wait,” Connor said. “I have an assignment to work on.” He delicately held the used toilet paper in his hand and raised an expectant eyebrow at Gavin.

Gavin pushed himself up and pulled his underwear and pants up.

Connor tossed the used toilet paper in the bowl, flushed, and then reached down to pull his own pants up.

Gavin’s pulse was still racing, and he appreciated the time to just watch Connor move. He had an odd grace about him at times that Gavin couldn’t quite explain, but had always captivated him, even as he told himself not to stare if he didn’t want Connor filing a harassment claim somewhere. Seeing Connor’s pale legs out in the open had helped a number of Gavin’s fantasies along.

Connor pulled his jacket on and straightened it, before letting them out of the stall, then walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

Gavin checked himself over in one of the sink mirrors and grimaced. His lips _were_ a mess, and there were fading marks around his face. Connor had gripped _hard_.

Since Connor started working at the firm, Gavin had imagined several scenarios where he and Connor fucked. At Gavin’s place. At Connor’s place. At work. In all of them, Gavin was a lot more confidant. He gave orders. He called Connor dirty names that made him moan. They did unspeakable things to each other and howled to the moon about it.

So it was odd that now Gavin turned to watch Connor drying his hands off and just said, “So uh… thanks? For this?” He detested the nervousness in his voice.

Connor smiled at him. Not the amused smile of before, but an almost genuine one. “You’re welcome, Gavin.” Then he walked out of the bathroom before Gavin could say more, leaving Gavin feeling… bereft.

Gavin frowned. If Connor had some weird desire to fuck Gavin at work, whatever, fuck him. Any compromising footage of the incident would hurt Connor, too, if that’s all this was for.

Gavin washed his face and then left, heading out for his lunch, thankful he always kept his wallet in his pants so that he didn’t have to do any walk of shame to his desk in a bad attempt to hide his face.

* * *

When Gavin got back to the office with his sandwich and drink in tow, Connor didn’t even spare him a glance from his desk. He was focused on whatever he was reading on his screen.

Gavin didn’t say anything either, not even knowing what to say if he tried. He went into his office and shut the door, opening up some new files to review while he ate.

Of course the problem was that Connor’s desk was easily viewable from the small window in his office, and Gavin kept glancing at it and wondering if Connor could tell. That was how he spotted Hank – one of the senior partners – walk over to Connor for a conversation.

Gavin turned back to his sandwich, wondering…

He avoided Connor from the get-go, mostly sticking to his own work and only interacting with the android when he absolutely _had_ to. Thankfully there were a dozen other paralegals Gavin could rely on, and Hank practically hogged all of Connor’s time anyway.

Did it bug him that Connor was designed to be a ready-made lawyer? What, they could just print lawyers out of factories now?

The entire firm had been skeptical when the idea was first proposed, but had accepted a test run.

It hadn’t worked out all that well. Connor was good at what he did, but he lacked instincts, the ability to put certain things together in a way a human with experience in the field would. After the Revolution, Hank insisted on officially hiring him on, at least as a paralegal, which Connor was admittedly good at being.

Gavin hadn’t said anything back then. And what would he have said, anyway? He was still a junior associate. His opinion didn’t count for much at all. That’s why he was the one always driving between court houses for the case parts the senior partners didn’t want to bother with.

There was a knock on his door and Gavin looked up to see Tina crack the door open to poke her head in. She sniffed the air and said, “Aw, you went to Dino’s without me? Dick.”

“Thought you ate already.”

“Yeah, I did, but still. It’s _Dino’s_.” She walked in and deposited a big binder on his desk.

“Fuck, did Ben kill another tree?”

“You know Ben,” Tina grinned, “Serial tree killer. He just… prefers the feel of paper or whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “I think it’s mostly because he hates every notes app we’ve tried to set him up with.”

“So what is it?”

“You’re second chair on the Zlatko case. Brush up.”

“…What?”

She shrugged. “Ben has to go to a funeral. One of his cousins. So Fowler said you’re up.”

Gavin processed that for a minute, then asked, “And why are _you_ bringing me the case binder?”

“Because Hank asked me nicely as I was walking past. He has to go pick up Cole early from school.”

Gavin huffed and ate another bite of his sandwich.

“Figured you’d be more excited,” Tina said, leaning against the wall.

“To be second chair to Hank? Yeah fucking right. ‘Hand me my papers, Gavin’. ‘They’re in the wrong order, Gavin’. ‘Get me some coffee, Gavin’. Fucking shit grunt work.”

“Maybe he’ll trip on something or burn his throat on his coffee, you never know.”

Gavin shook his head. “Even if he did, he’d figure out how to fuck with me. He’s still pissed off that Co—Legalzoom and I aren’t besties.”

“Well you could be less of a dick to Connor. I mean for a second it sounded like you were going to use his name.”

“Slip of the tongue.”

“He’s a decent guy, you know,” Tina said. “Give him a chance.”

Gavin shrugged. “Thanks for the binder.”

“No problem. If I’m not in my office 10 steps away, just text me next time you go to Dino’s, jerk.” She waved and walked back to her office.

When she cleared the doorway, Gavin’s eyes locked with Connor’s and Gavin nearly jumped out of his chair.

Connor simply smiled and walked away.

Gavin went back to his sandwich, pulling the binder to himself.

* * *

That evening Gavin startled when he heard a knock on his office door. He looked up to see Connor standing in the doorway, watching him with an… well it was definitely a _heated_ look.

“You’re here late,” Connor said.

Gavin looked at the clock _. Fucking 8 already, shit…_ He’d spent all afternoon reviewing the damn Zlatko case. Then he frowned and looked back at Connor. “Yeah? What’s your excuse?”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to be coming with you on the Zlatko case, so I had to do some extra review.”

“…What?”

“Hank requested it. Said I should go watch a case every now and then. And he wasn’t sure you could carry all the paperwork.”

Gavin blinked, then snorted. “Of course he said that.”

“I am built to be far stronger than humans, so it’s much easier for me. It lets you focus on what’s actually important.”

Gavin tried to formulate a response to that, but really couldn’t. Plus, Tina said he should try to _not_ be a dick, so. He looked at his computer and turned it off, then back at Connor. “Did you need something, then?”

Connor smiled, and Gavin felt a shiver run down his spine.

“We didn’t have enough time today, and I think you’re not a terrible fuck buddy. So we’re going to go back to my place tonight to continue where we left off.”

Gavin flushed a bit. Everyone else was gone, but still… “Why the sudden interest?”

“I broke off my last physical relationship, and I’ve decided to try something new.”

“Oh yeah? New _how_?”

“Lowering my standards,” Connor replied.

Gavin’s flush darkened.

“Be outside in 15,” Connor continued, turning back to his desk.

“You’re pretty confident I’ll say yes,” Gavin said before Connor could leave.

Connor looked back at him and said, “You haven’t been involved with anyone in over a year, and the other paralegals have a betting pool you’ll die alone, given how notoriously badly you crash and burn at dress functions. I figure desperation isn’t solely _my_ problem.”

Gavin was glaring now beneath the flush, and Connor walked away.

Gavin _could_ just leave. Or… _not_ leave. Let Connor’s stupid 15-minute mandate expire.

…But he _was_ desperate. He didn’t realize it was _that_ obvious. …A fucking betting pool? Connor was just making that up. …It was a weird thing to make up, though.

So when he walked outside 15 minutes later to see Connor waiting for him with a satisfied grin on his face, Gavin resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

“ _Fucking fucking fuck!”_ Gavin half-screamed, pulling harder on the ties on his wrists as Connor kept going to town. The android had a tongue made for ripping people apart, and Gavin was worried his legs might shake themselves to pieces with how twisted up he felt with Connor eating him out for a good 10 minutes at least.

They were both naked on Connor’s oddly large and comfortable bed, and Gavin had his wrists bound to the headboard, his ankles bound to the footboard, and his chest against the mattress. Things had started off great, with Connor doing some great edging while Gavin couldn’t move all that much, and which very quickly turned to Gavin begging, before Connor eventually pulled back and decided he wanted to just devour Gavin’s ass.

Connor pulled back again, and stroked a finger slowly down Gavin’s shaking spine. “You come apart so wonderfully, Gavin.”

Gavin swallowed and shut his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“I mean it. This is far better than you gagged in the bathroom. Although I’d love to revisit an actual gag at a future time. It might help your stress a bit.”

The idea that there’d be more of this – that it wasn’t just a one-day thing – hit something in Gavin’s chest, and he was glad he was already crying from Connor working on him, because he didn’t need Connor to realize just how much more desperate Gavin was. It’d been a long time since someone wanted to be with him for more than a night, and it… it was good. Really good. Even if all Connor wanted from him was his body.

At least someone did.

_Lowering my standards._

Gavin grimaced. He felt oddly empty without Connor’s tongue, and so he didn’t _quite_ jump when he felt Connor replace the emptiness with his cock and gently push his way in.

Gavin moaned brokenly. It felt good, but too much, too. He wasn’t used to people spending this long with him. He was more used to… things like the bathroom earlier. Well, not _quite_ that, but quick and dirty, then done. Whereas Connor seemed to enjoy taking his time. And certainly no one was out there complimenting Gavin’s _anything_.

“You’re so damn warm and tight,” Connor murmured, slowly – far too slowly – thrusting his way into Gavin’s ass.

Gavin felt his orgasm twist inside him, but Connor moved too slowly for it.

“Go faster…” Gavin said, dazedly. “You can… you can go faster.”

“I am aware of my capabilities, thank you.”

Gavin scoffed. “I just… I can take it. You don’t have to baby me.”

“I can assure you I’m not babying you, Gavin. I just wanted to watch you come undone. Slowly.”

Gavin swallowed.

“…Do you want me to go faster?”

“Fucking yeah, why else would I ask?”

Connor was quiet for a bit, before replying, “All right, then.”

When Connor’s cock slammed into him, Gavin gasped. Then Connor seemed to start his impersonation of a pile driver, with the seeming intent of demolishing Gavin. It felt… it felt good, but too much, too. He came with a strangled shout and pulled at his ties, and Connor kept going. Deeper now that Gavin was just a limp mess. So Gavin just lay there, bouncing a little with Connor's movements, his eyes shut.

When Connor finally came, Gavin was mush and only felt it because of how sore his ass was, which heightened all sensation uncomfortably. He groaned quietly.

He was barely cognizant enough to feel Connor pull out, but blinked his eyes open when he felt a towel wiping away at him: his ass, his cock. Connor seemed to be cleaning him off.

It was nice. Gavin would have gotten up and shrugged his clothes on to leave, as was usually expected, but he just felt all limp and noodly.

Connor eventually released the restraints, making Gavin grunt and shut his eyes again. Then Connor was gently massaging his shoulders, rubbing lotion or something into his wrists and ankles…

“Don’t you dislike me?” Gavin asked, quietly.

“What makes you say that?” Connor asked, continuing his massage.

Knowing smirks whenever Gavin fucked up. Rolled eyes when Gavin showed up for meetings, or just walked in for the morning. Gavin just being himself. “You’re… you’re being really nice, and I don’t know why.”

“Maybe I’m just a nice person,” Connor replied with a light chuckle. “Although we both know I’m not.”

“Seem nice to me…”

“Cornering you in the work bathroom for midday sex is an odd way of being nice,” Connor commented, now just lightly running his hands over Gavin’s back.

The touch did nothing tangible for the soreness, but Gavin appreciated every bit of it, hungrier than he would ever admit.

“Yeah, but it was… for my benefit, I guess. And this, too… And the massaging and stuff…”

“Mmm… true, the bathroom was largely for your benefit, but also for me. I knew you were uncomfortable with the setting, and you have a lovely blush when you’re embarrassed. Plus, you follow orders quite well, which was nice. And this…?” Connor traced a line down Gavin’s spine, making him shiver, “Was really for me, not you. I find I enjoy touching you. You squirm in the best ways.”

Gavin flushed again, and Connor huffed a quiet laugh.

“I brought over some juice if you feel like sitting up to drink some.”

Gavin grumbled but pushed himself up, feeling how shaky his legs and arms were. Connor helped a bit, and before long Gavin was sitting with his back to the headboard and pillows and Connor sitting beside him.

Connor handed him a glass of something blue and Gavin rolled his eyes at the color before drinking it down. It was good, though… but he also recognized the drink.

“How…?”

“I know you like rewarding yourself with it, so when I stocked up for today, I grabbed some.”

Gavin drank some more before asking, “How long have you been planning this?”

“Just a few days.” Connor was watching Gavin with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he smiled and said, “Truth be told, I’ve thought about it for a while. All the ways I can take you apart. Your face on my cock. How beautiful you’d look crying.”

Gavin’s flush only grew darker. “Fucking hell, dude. Haven’t you ever heard of 'don’t shit where you eat'?”

Connor laughed. “You sound like Hank.”

Gavin froze. “…Does he know about this?” He knew the two of them were close, but... but Connor _wouldn't_... would he?

“I may have floated the idea of inter-office fucking to him out of ethical curiosity, but he doesn’t know it’s you.” Connor grinned. “At first I think he imagined I wanted to fuck _him_.”

“And you don’t?” Gavin asked.

Connor tilted his head. “I thought about it, but I like our relationship as is.”

“Do you… think of fucking all your coworkers?”

“Not all of them. Why, don’t you?”

Gavin flushed. “Contrary to whatever you’ve… gotten from me, I don’t actually do that. Besides, I’m only into guys, and the firm is mostly women, so that kind of limits the possibilities.”

“Would you fuck Hank?”

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Maybe when I first got here and was all starry eyed about the notorious _Hank Anderson_ and all his big cases he’d won, but not after working with the guy for this long.” He shook his head, thinking back. “They used to do profiles of him in magazines a lot. But a magazine profile is different than getting to know the guy.”

Connor leaned back and steepled his fingers together over his chest.

Gavin noticed that odd grace to him again, even with just the minor movement, like he just… perfected movement or something. Gavin wondered if it was just confidence. It matched up with the rest of the weird day he’d been having as he learned more about the android. Connor was just _confident_ in his body… in _himself_. And it showed in his actions.

Of course that also made Gavin more embarrassed about himself. He had no idea what Connor saw in _him_ : he was just another bumbling and not that attractive human who’d been at the very best dismissive towards the android.

“Anyone else?” Connor asked, pulling Gavin out of his thoughts.

Gavin snorted. “No. Unlike some people, I actually try to abide by the ‘don’t shit where you eat’ rule.”

“You still wanted to fuck me.”

Gavin swallowed. “I never said I was perfect.”

Connor smiled.

Gavin swallowed more of his drink, not liking the sly look on Connor’s face. Then he asked, “So uh… is this…? What are we doing here, generally? Like is this a… coworkers with benefits situation or what?”

Connor tilted his head. “As opposed to…?”

“I mean… I’ve done hookups before—” although _boy_ _howdy_ had it been a while, “but like… it was with someone I didn’t know. But obviously we work together, so…” Gavin swallowed. “I mean are we…?” His voice dropped to a whisper, “Dating?” His face felt hot as hell and he wasn’t looking at Connor anymore.

Connor was quiet for a while.

Gavin rotated the cup in his hands for something to do. “I mean you don’t have to… I can see why not, and we don’t really know each other, and—”

“Which scenario would make you more comfortable?” Connor asked.

Gavin blinked and looked at him.

Connor’s expression was unreadable. The sly smile was gone. He was just… staring back at Gavin, calmly.

“I mean…” Gavin scratched his neck. “This was your idea.”

“Do you want to date me?” Connor poked his head around so that he was actually _under_ Gavin’s nose, startling the man.

Gavin swallowed and said, “I mean… yeah, sure. I guess.” It hadn’t ever factored into any of his fantasies. The idea of them dating was so alien, and he had yet to process any of today, but… Dating might help figuring things out, anyway. The worst that could happen is they parted ways and one of them had to change firms, but Connor was a paralegal, so that was unlikely. They’d probably just go back to ignoring each other.

“And if I didn’t want to date you?”

Gavin was proud of himself for not stiffening.

_Lowering my standards._

Gavin still had to swallow. “Then… that’s fair. And… and we don’t.”

“…All right.”

Gavin blinked. “Huh?”

“We can date.”

Gavin looked up at him.

Connor was smiling.

Gavin… didn’t quite trust it. This whole day had been “don’t take Connor at first glance”. “And what’s the catch?”

“Hmm… I don’t share, unless we agree to it ahead of time.”

Gavin frowned. “O… kay?”

Connor shrugged. “That’s about it.”

Gavin blinked. “…That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“So… what, we go out to dinner?”

Connor tilted his head.

Gavin flushed. “Oh, right you don’t… uh…”

“I can eat. I had the system installed a while back. I just don’t eat much.”

“We don’t have to eat or anything. We don’t…” Gavin swallowed. “I mean it’s… Whatever you want to do. It’s cool.”

Connor smiled. “You’re cute when you’re all bashful.”

“Look, it’s like you said, I haven’t had a relationship in a year. I… don’t want to fuck this up.”

_Lowering my standards._

…Well, he could work with that. It’d be nice to have a regular fuck buddy. And it was good practice, right? For… for future relationships. That he was going to have. Once Connor stopped… lowering his standards.

Connor didn’t say anything.

Gavin put the glass on the nightstand nearby. Connor’s apartment was rather nice, actually. Small, but decorated like a normal person’s. There were pictures he hadn’t looked at much. A couch and a TV in the living room/kitchen area. Even the bedroom was… homey.

Not knowing what else to say, Gavin asked, “Is there really an office pool about me dying single?”

“Afraid so.”

Gavin grimaced. “You have money in it?”

“It’s a silly practice and not worth wasting my time on. I’d rather just focus on more interesting things. Like work, my volunteer time with the animal shelter, Jericho, and fucking.”

Gavin guffawed. “Wow, you really are kind of one-track minded… Wait, you volunteer at an animal shelter?”

“Yes. I was thinking of getting a dog, but I haven’t decided.”

“That sounds cool. I’ve been looking to get a cat, but it’s difficult.” He thought about his hours of browsing rescues, looking for the perfect one. It was rough. But he’d been saving up, he could afford it now. “Animals are just… great, you know?”

“Yes,” Connor replied. He was looking at Gavin with a thoughtful expression, now.

“…What?” Gavin asked.

“Mm… Maybe this will be fun.”

“What will?”

“The whole dating _you_ thing.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, with all your patronizing bullshit, I’m sure it’ll be _amazing_.”

Connor grinned. “See, that’s one of the reasons I wanted to fuck you. You’re so _mouthy_. It’s lovely." He reached out and brushed a finger over Gavin's lips. "I just want to fuck your throat so hard.”

Gavin shivered, but didn’t think it was meant as an insult. Honestly it was kind of hot. “Well… go for it, then.”

Connor’s grin widened and he pushed Gavin back down on the bed.


	2. In which Gavin gets DP'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor invites Nathan over to play with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. This chapter is RK800xGavinxRK900.

Connor lowered his book when he felt Gavin’s lips still for over 30 seconds around his cock for the third time in the last half hour.

Gavin’s bound hands were barely even twitching anymore. They just rested on his naked chest, occasionally bouncing with the force of Nathan’s thrusts. His hair was a sweaty mess. He lay on his back on the bed, fully nude, letting the nearby lamp illuminate various hickeys on his torso.

Nathan, also nude, knelt at the human’s waist and thrust his large cock straight to the hilt with every precise movement. As an android, he didn’t sweat, but his internal fans were definitely running.

Connor was jealous of how quiet the other android still was, and reconsidered booking his latest upgrade appointment with Cyberlife. Nathan’s upgrades weren’t quite a source of tension between them, but it was a nice reminder that Connor might have more options to improve his life. It helped that Nathan was one of the heads of Jericho’s research and repair division. He’d been built for brutality, but also administration, and did well with the work. He also liked the idea of healing rather than hurting, which went against his design intentions. Connor was the one to wake him up, and they’d been close ever since.

This was only their second engagement together with Gavin. During the first, Nathan had joined the other two at a dinner recently, before retiring to Connor’s so that they could tie Gavin to the bed and trade off fucking him.

Connor liked the arrangement. He was always happy to share with Nathan. And Nathan seemed pleased, as well. Even Gavin seemed excited at the idea.

Nathan readjusted his grip on Gavin’s thighs and paused, staring down at the human. “I think we may have lost him.”

Connor looked down at Gavin’s face. The blindfold was soaked with tears, but still in place. His breathing was labored, his heartbeat a bit slow.

“Coming only three times already tuckered you out, Gavin?” Connor asked as he set his book down and then lightly touched Gavin’s straining neck. He’d already come to the sight of Gavin’s stuffed throat twice. He pulled out slightly to give Gavin more room to breathe, and a soft, pained sound came out of the human’s mouth, but he didn’t stir.

“He’s so loose, now,” Nathan said, casually pressing in two fingers to Gavin’s hole alongside his own cock.

Gavin didn’t even twitch, even when Nathan withdrew the fingers.

“Just lovely,” Nathan said, smiling softly at the human.

Connor slowly pulled out entirely, making sure to carefully rest Gavin’s head on the bedspread. The human wheezed slightly before his breath slowly evened out. “Perhaps I’ll give his mouth a break then.”

Nathan smiled, particularly when Connor carefully pushed Gavin up and into a sitting position on Nathan’s lap, letting him go even deeper on Nathan’s cock. They moved Gavin’s arms so they were wrapped around Nathan’s neck.

“Ahhn…” Gavin grumbled, softly, sagging forward to drape over Nathan. He still couldn’t fully close his lips. He was too used to keeping them open for too long.

“My, now that _is_ beautiful,” Connor said, gazing down at Gavin’s fucked open hole on Nathan’s cock. He grabbed the lube from the side of the bed and reapplied some to his fingers before thrusting two in alongside Nathan’s cock. He quickly moved to three, then four, before pulling his fingers out and getting closer, carefully positioning his cock as Nathan lifted Gavin up slightly.

Once Connor was in place, Nathan let Gavin slowly drift downwards onto their cocks.

“Nng…” Gavin groaned.

Connor hummed, shutting his eyes and pressing his face into Gavin’s neck at the blissful warm tightness, feeling Nathan’s cock press back against his. He pushed Gavin’s thighs down to bury himself deeper.

Nathan tilted his head to the right slightly. “Perfect…” When he started slowly thrusting again, Gavin’s fingers twitched.

“Mmm… Faster, Nines…” Connor murmured as he ran his lips over Gavin’s shoulder.

Nathan picked up the pace, replying, “Sure you don’t want to go back to correcting scanned books?”

“I might if you don’t speed up. Gavin’s still falling asleep on you.”

“Humans are so easily tired out,” Nathan said as he obliged, making Gavin grunt a bit with every thrust. “Perhaps you should find an android to fuck next time if this bores you so?”

“Mmm… Ahh… He’s cute when he’s all boneless, though.”

Gavin’s hands twitched again.

“Aww, you made him start crying again, Connor.”

Connor breathed out over Gavin’s shoulder. “I’m just terrible like that.” Despite Nathan’s quick pace, Connor still pressed his lips to Gavin’s head and said, “Do you like that, Gavin? Being all sweet and boneless for us to fuck?”

Gavin’s head fell back and he gasped, then sobbed as his cock tried to come again.

“Ahh, I see why you like him,” Nathan replied, pressing himself deeper and harder.

“Maybe one of these days I’ll have you wear a plug to work shaped like our cocks,” Connor crooned, lightly scratching a hand down Gavin’s chest. “Just fuck you open forever for us…”

Gavin shivered.

Connor came first, sucking hard on Gavin’s neck as he did.

Nathan followed, squeezing Gavin’s chest to himself and pushing the human’s shoulders down.

Gavin was so full of android ejaculate that some dribbled out of his hole onto the androids themselves. His entire weight rested on Nathan as Connor slowly pulled out, releasing a stream of more ejaculate from his gaping hole.

Connor smiled at the sight, then held out his arms as Nathan passed Gavin over, ducking under Gavin’s arms, so that he could pop out himself.

Nathan undid the ties on Gavin’s hands, then tossed the silk aside. He gently rubbed at the light bruising. After a time, he carefully removed the blindfold, dropping it on the floor as well.

Gavin’s eyes were closed, and he only groaned softly when Nathan picked him up and followed Connor to the bathroom.

Gavin leaned against Nathan while Connor carefully cleaned him up. The android paid special attention to Gavin’s filthy hole and overused cock, eliciting only the softest of grunts from the human as Connor touched his flaccid dick. Connor finished by gently shampooing Gavin’s hair.

They toweled each other off, then Nathan carried Gavin back to the bedroom, where he lay Gavin on Connor’s large bed. Connor covered the human in blankets and the androids settled around him.

Connor lightly carded his fingers through Gavin’s wet hair as he picked his book up again.

Nathan propped his head up on his right arm and rested his left over Gavin’s chest, lightly moving it back and forth on the blanket. “This was really nice, Connor. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Mmm… Any time.”

Nathan studied Gavin for a while, then said, <So… three months is a while for you.> over their connection, to avoid disturbing the human.

<Nathan…> Connor warned.

<I’m just _saying_ …> He glanced up to Connor’s face.

<It’s worked well enough, so I’m sticking with it.> Connor didn’t look at him.

<You weren’t even with Markus for two months.>

<He was just busy a lot of the time. Gavin and I share a similar schedule now that Hank has us working together more.>

<You like him, though.>

Connor rolled his eyes.

<It’s not a bad thing.>

<You barely know him.>

<I remember you complaining about him several months ago, but that’s all disappeared in recent months. And I remember how you looked when you talked about him during the scene.>

Connor put his book down. <I’m going to make him a smoothie for later.>

Nathan frowned. <Connor, I don’t mean to overstep so much, I just… I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy after everything. I know breaking up with Markus hurt, and it’s nice to see you happy again, even a little.>

Connor paused by the door.

Nathan waited.

Connor shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

Gavin turned his head slightly to lean against Nathan’s chest, making Nathan look down at him. Gavin smiled and murmured, “Con…”

Nathan blinked, then reached out a hand and brushed back Gavin’s hair a bit.

“Was good, Con…” Gavin murmured with a quiet, scratchy voice as he pushed into Nathan’s hand. “Do it again sometime…”

Nathan waited until the human fell back asleep before he murmured, quietly. “…Ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Just had an idea for a scene and wanted to write something after a bit of a drought. I think this'll get at least one more chapter, but I haven't decided.
> 
> Yes, Connor can read books in his head. I'm not entirely sure what he's doing, but I think the goal is just that it's a power move to read a physical book while someone's supposed to be getting him off, even if Gavin can't see. Nathan disapproves. Maybe it's some odd editing or book scanning side-hustle he's got to make up for how bad paralegal pay is. Connor works best when he's got a busy cock-warmer ;D


End file.
